Sealed flame
by ChaosDragonPrincess
Summary: Tsuna can't show any of her feeling until something unusual happen to her that let her meet people that will help her show her feeling again fem!tsuna rated T to be safe a little anvest at the behining and some of the later chapters
1. Prologue

The first time tsuna felt like something is wrong with her was when an old man her father boss come to visit . First she felt something warm covering her like a blanket telling her that she is safe until she looked at the old man who tell her to call him grandpa looking at her with cold eyes that look was the beginning of her cold, lonely and darkest days that will be close to braking her until she meets someone or someone's who help her get the light and the fire she lost the moment the old man poked her forehead with a finger on fire.

 **I was thinking of doing a crossover but I don't know with which one these are the ones that I can't chose between to do the crossover with :**

 **Harry potter**

 **Digimon frontier**

 **Naruto**

 **assassination classroom**

 **Fullmetal alchemists**

 **Shugo chara**

 **Hunter x Hunter**

 **Also if you have any idea you are free to tell me the moment I know what t will do I'll write the first chapter also I might add twin to the story if needed or something like that**


	2. AN

Thanks for the reviews and no this is a story that I didn't know with what to do the crossover with, but I might do more than one story with the same prologue. This will be the first one to start with and the only one to have this note. Also I don't have a beta and English is my second language . Also this one will continue as crossover with assassination classroom and do you think that tsuna will need a twin or not because if she has twin brother many thing will change also she will not be dame-tsuna but more like cold-tsuna .


	3. Goodbye

"Talking"

 _'thuoghts'_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

* * *

There was always one thing that tsuna wanted so much. She may have friends, family, money or other things, but she always wanted one thing to be free again. People when her that think that she want to do anything she want but that's not what she want.

She want to be able to feel again to be able to laught, cry, get angry, and to be able to smile again ever since that 'accident'. There are some people that were able to tell what she feel thought she can't show it even her twin brother can't tell what she feel making these people her friends.

As the years went by a rift was crested between the twin that they rarely talk to each other. Sawada tsunayuki was know through their elementary school as cold-tsuna or yuki-hime and many other names about cold things. But not only was she cute but she was also smart that she will go to kunugigaoka for her middle school years and while she is there she will be in the care of one family that has student there.

At first tsuna Didn't want to go to a place she Didn't know anyone there but her feeling, the one that was always right, told her to go there to help her be free again or she will have to wait longer to be able to be free again

* * *

Nana pov:

At first I wasn't able to do anything for my little tsu-chan. There was always something that stop me from taking good care of my children. Something like a big wall that no one can pass through it. I don't know when will I be able to pass that wall but when I do that there will be he'll to pay for those who hurt my children.

I wasn't able to help tsu-chan. She stop crying, normally people will be thankful that their children are not crying but I know that something is wrong. Normally you can know if something is wrong with children if they cry, but tsu-chan can't cry anymore, and that is scaring me. Not only was tsu-chan unable to cry, she also can't show any of her emotions or even smile.

Maybe i can't take full care of my children but I know that their friends will help them, and even if tsu-chan will leave for some years i know that she will find the thing she search for there.

* * *

Third pov: (time skip)

Today is the day that tsuna will go to kunugigaoka to prepare the thing she will need to start school. All her closest friend have come to see her off. There standing were the sasagawa sibling smiling brightly at tsuna.

The younger sister kyoko smiled at tsuna as she said "take care of yourself tsuna-chan and don't forget to call us especially when you are troubled, okay?". The older brother in the other hand wasn't as clam as his sister as he creamed "TAKE CARE MINI-SAWADA AND JOUIN THE BOXING CLUB." So loudly as tsuna threw him over her shoulder embarrassed even thought no one can tell except her friends.

Next come yamamoto takeshi, the famous baseball player, saying" take care tsuna and visit from time to time, maybe we can visit you too right guys?". Nod of agreement were the answer. After him come kurokawa hana, the most emotionless girl in school after tsuna. She call most of the guys her age monkeys and hate children. She may be emotionless but she show more than tsuna but most of the time she is angry "take care tsuna" this is one of the rare moment that she give small smile.

After some hugs and goodbyes they left. Tsuna waited a little longer for another friend to come since he doesn't like crowding. Hibari kyouya, the feared demon perfect of nanimori, standing there was her last friend. "Hn" _he didn't come to see you off or tell you goodbye._ which tsuna repealed, "uh-huh" _yes he didn't,_ with her emotionless face, but there was a hint of sadness.

"kyouya" _please take care of yourself and everyone_

"hn" _you take care of yourself too and don't forget your training._ With these word, they parted there way one to leave they city, and other to protect the city. What no one notice was one of the shop keepers was looking at them or the girl he tried to help long time ago. The girl that always visit his shop in searching for something that even he doesn't have. The girl that gave him gift before she leave the city to remind him of her. The girl sawada tsunayuki, with sad eyes.

* * *

Tsuna's pov:

My first year wasn't much except for the many boys that asked me out. I think l broke the recorded of breaking males heart with my cold rejection. Added that with my emotionless and cool response l been doubet as snow queen or ice queen. I became one of the top ten student of my year. I could be one of the top five but l don't care right now.

My second year wasn't that much diffrent until the end when one of the third year students from A class thought that because his is smart and in the top class that he can get me to be his girlfriend. When l reject him. Well the thing that he did ended with him having one of his hand broken, and l was sent to 3-E for my last year at school, not that I care.

* * *

The first days in class 3-E was a little different they are in a camp a kilometer away from the school in a mountain. Their teacher was the only good teacher l had except for fon, kyouya's uncle. Who was for some strange reason, look like a baby. Yukimura-sensei was the only one who didn't look down on anyone. She was the only one who respect her students and see them as an equal, but something happen and she disappeared.

Yukimura-sensei wasn't the only one who disappeared 70% of the moon was destroyed, and a new teacher has come to our class. If there was something I excepted it. It was that thing will get interesting and the prof is the octopus creature standing in front of the class with military people, and my ever faithful intuition has told her so and that this year will help her be free again.

* * *

 **How do you think of the chapter the next chapter will be the start of the A.C. storyline**

 **Here is a question who is the man that was watching tsuna? And who is her most closest friend?**

 **The one who is able to answer will get to chose tsunade brother name for the first question and for the other question will get to chose who tsuna will be staying, with which student.**

 **Good luck and don't forget to reviwe**


	4. Assassination

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as he)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_

* * *

In a camp at the mountain there is a class called 3-E or also known as end class. Those with low marks or have bad behavior are sent there. In that class the student were waiting for there teacher, they were a bit tensed. Then came the octopus monster that they have as a teacher and stand in front of them as he start speaking " Now then, let's start the homeroom, the student in duty, on your command."

A student with blue hair Done in short twin tail start speaking " s-stand up!" All the student stand up with gun in thier hands while pointing at their teacher

" attention"

"Bow" with the fainal command they start shooting at their teacher. he dodged the bullets while he did the roll call"good morning. Fire all you want, I'll just be taking attendance. Isogai-kun"

"...!"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to raise your voice with all this gunfire"

"Hai!"

"Okajima-kun?"

"Hai!"

"Okuda-san?"

"Hai!"

"Kataoka-san?"

"Hai!"

"Kayano-san?"

"Hai!"

"Kanzaki-san?"

"Hai!"

After all the roll call finished the teacher start speaking giving us advices on how to kill him and how he hope that we'll be able to kill him before graduation. After that every one in the class start cleaning the mess in the class, then the lesson began. How did all this happen it was like the start of this year two things happened. The first one was that the moon suddenly exploded into a crescent. The second was like this

* * *

Flashback :

"How do you do, I'm the one who blasted the moon." In class 3-E, standing in front of the student was a yellow octopus creature with three people wearing black suit, pointing guns at him as he continue " I plan to do the same to the earth next year. Now I'm you teacher, nice to meet you"

 _'there is al last six things wrong with this picture'_

then one of the three people start talking" I'm karasuma from the ministry of defence. First, please understand that what I'm going to say is a state secret." After a deep breath he continue " let me be blunt, I want you to kill this creature" this was surprise to the class as one of the student ask "um... What is that? Is it an alien that came to attack us" at that questions the creature was offend as he moved his tentacle around while saying"how rude! I'll have you know. I was born and raised on earth"

This catch the attention of two students _'he we'd_

karasuma start explaining what was important" I'm afraid I can't discuss the details, but he's telling the truth. In March next year, this creature who smashed the moon, will destroy Earth as well. Only the world's leaders know about this. If news of this guy gets out there, we'd be looking at a global panic. You've got to kill him in secret before that happen. In other word..."

karasuma took a green knife and attacked the creature, but the creature disapper "an assassination,..." to appear in the other side of karasuma. Then karasuma came to attack him again but he disappeared again " but this guy..." to appear behind karasuma, but karasuma came to attack him again "is extremely fast!..." For the creature to disappear again and appear behind him again"you try to kill him..." and karasuma attack again, but this time when the creature appear he" and he ends up grooming your eyebrows instead...immaculately!"

When the creature finished his face turned pink as he dodged another attack from karasuma. His movement are too fast that it create wind in the classroom, and karasuma continue saying" this suprebeing has the power to turn a full moon into a crescent. His speed top out at Mach 20!. In short, if he get away, we'll be left helpless awaiting our destruction." Then the creature began speaking again "and that's no fun. So I made your government an offer: no killing me. Instead, I'll teach class 3-E at kunugigaoka junior high school.

 _' what? Why?'_

karasuma then continue "we don't know what he's after, but we were forced to agree, on the condition that he dosen't harm any of you students. We have two reasons: first and foremost, coming to classroom everyday let us keep an eye on him, and second, it give so thirty people the opportunity to kill him from extremely close range" at first no one was feeling up to kill him with not knowing how to kill him until they heard the final condition from karasuma "success will be rewarded with ten billion yen." This shocked the students to their core "it's only right. A successful assassination will literally save the earth. Luckily, he doesn't think much of you." The yellow face of the creature gained green stripes " See? Those green stripes mean he's looking down on you!"

 _' What the hell kind of skin is that's_

the creature start speaking again" obviously! If the government can't kill me, how could you?. Even when they sent their cutting-edge fighter jets after me. I ended up giving them a coat of wax right there in midair!"

 _'what's with all the grooming?'_

"you must find a chink in his defenses ad strike at it. You'll have weapons and ammo that won't hurt humans, but will work on him. You must keep this secret from your family and friends. There's no time to lose. If the earth disapper, we'll have nowhere left to run."

"And that's about it! Now let's make the most of your one remaining year!"

End of flashback

* * *

Tsuna's pov: (time skip)

Seeing the funny normally smiling teacher angry was something scary to everyone but when he was having the name plate of everyone. I know that they will take this more seriously. When nag isa return to his seat kayano start thinking 'Unkillable...korosonai...koro-sensei How do you think of it" when I looked at the newly named koro-sensei. I know that he liked his name.

After school when I was about to leave koro-sensei came and asked me question "tsunayuki-san I was wondering why was there no name palet with your name?". I looked at him my feature not changing " i live with nagisa's family since my family is in nanimori but sometime when there's break and i don't have plan i go there to visit my family and friends"

"I see, well if you ever have any problem you can talk to me or ask me for help"

"Thanks" with that i went to the place i live at to

* * *

Koro-sensei pov:

This girl is really like you said. I hope that i can help her smile again. Thought i wounder why she is studying here away from her family. She is a real mystery, that girl.

* * *

 **well that the chapter it was mostly a copy of the real thing but in the all chapters after this it will be around tsuna when someone speak about her or when she is around**

omaka: (koro-q)

Third person

Karasuma appeared in front of everyone talking "rumors of powerful warriors on this continent always mention the same four people"

"Commander karadima! Where'd you come from?"(ko)

"You must entice one of the four to join you. The first is karma. The red devil, said to live in a northern cave. The abilites of this young genius are reputedly all above average."(kara)

"I've heard of him!"(iso)

"They say he's a super-sadistic ranger"(ku)

"To think that someone that famous live nearby"(na)

"The second is tsunayuki, the ice queen. Her skills at all kind of ice magic are top. There is also a rumor that she have the same skill for fire magic. It is also said that she live in the north"(kar)

"That name why do i feel like i know it"(nagi)

"Maybe you heard of her before"(kaya)

"I wonder what kind of person she is"(kanza)

(time skip after getting karma to join them by a day)

In the class, nagisa was trying to remember something when karma came to him "what wrong having love problem" nagisa face turned red "karma!" After he clamed a little he asked "is the name tsunayuki familiar to you"

" hmm...right! But don't remember from where"BAM the door was open and infront of it was a girl that was away in a family trip and everyone welcome her back.

" tsuna okairi"

" welcome back tsuna"

" how was your trip"

" did you bring anything"

" hey don't say that it's rude"

The temperature of the room suddenly droped as some frost appear around tsuna "tadayima" and just like that the frost disappeared and the temperature returned to normal, then koro-sensei appeared

" nya who is she I didn't hear about new student." Koro-sensei was totaly panicking

" koro-sensei she is a student here."

" yeah she was just away in a trip."

" but now she returned."

" oh is that so well then, welcome back. I'm you new teacher koro-sensei the big bad" giving one of his tentacle to shake hands with her as a welcom

" Nice to meet you to koro-sensei" when she touched his tentacle with her bare hands well she froze his arm and shattered. Koro-sensei was in too much shock that he didn't move.

" gomenasai I forget about my but that when I'm nervous i freeze or frost something" as she said he features was still as blank as ever

" You didn't change that much but this is the first time I knew about your bug"(iso)

" yeah it was surprising"(oka)

" oh so that's why sometime I feel cold around you" (na)

" what are you all doing"(kara)

They turned to see commander karasuma in front of them " You are the student who was in a trip" the temperature dropt a little

" Hai! My name is sawada tsunayuki" (tsu)

Dead silence the class are shocked again just how many shock can they take and koro-sensei is no better than them

" are you the one called ice queen"(kara)

" yeah when sometime I visit around the northern caves they have many different kinds of plants"(tsu)

The class couldn't take it any more

"Eeehhh!"

"You are since when?"

"Can you really use fire and ice magic"

" how come"

" don't forget she froze koro-sensei who arm or is it tentacle"

" is it really cool"

" aren't we forgetting something"

It was already too late a bright blue light appear and everyone was frozen except tsuna

" it happened again what should I do" all the while her features blank as ever.


	5. Baseball

**I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as he)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_ "class talking"

 **Koro-sensei weak points.**

* * *

After another day the school time end. "Now the class, teacher has some bbusiness, so if you'll excuse me." The teacher said after the bell rang.

"Business?" Isogai, a boy with a somewhat spicked dark brown hair with two small hair antennas at the top, and pale gold eyes asked. Who is also the male class representative.

"Yeah, I'm catching a game in New York." As the teacher said that he flew with his super speed.

"There he go." Yoshida, another boy with brown hair and sharp dark eyes.

"What's his deal?" Terasaka, a boy with short, spiky, brown hair which is dyed blound around the sides. Hw also have a bulky body and light green eyes.

"It'll be nice if he brought some souvenirs for us." Kurahashi has short wavy orange hair, and peridot green eyes.

"Who want souvenirs from their assassination target?" Kataoka, a tall girl with long, light brown hair done in a ponytail with straight bangs. She is also the female class representative

"Maybe if it is something to eat. This way it wouldn't stick around." Kurahashi answered.

"How oddly realistic of you." Said Takaoka to Kurahashi after hearing the answer.

"What could he bring back as a souvenirs from New York? "Isogai asked Maehara, a boy that is fairly tall for his age. He has a wavy mid-short, orange-brown hair, and orange-brown eyes. He is also a playboy.

"Like booze?"

"We can't drink it."

"Snacks will be the best after all." Kurahashi said he opinion.

"Or a blond beauty...whoo!" Okajima, a boy has short, black hair in a butch cut, and thick eyebrows. He is the class pervert.

"Right!" Meahara agreed with him.

"What make blondes so special." The one who outburst is non other than Kayano. She is a girl with a short stature. She has a little frame, hazel eyes, and light green hair in unique, cat ear-styled pigtails.

"Actually blondes are mostly from Europe. America has brown hair as the most common hair color." Kataoka said as she remembered reading that information.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kayano said as she start losing her patience.

"I KNOW THE ANSWER." Okajima shouted as he carry through. "Blondes have bigger boobs." He said that as if he discovered a world secret. "Theyer also prettier."

"You got that right." Nakamura, a girl with long, straight blond hair and light blue, and the only girl in class with blond hair.

"But, isn't Yada the biggest in class?" Kayano retorted as everyone looked between Yada, a girl with brown hair held up in a bonytail, and light purple eyes, and Nakamura seeing the difference between their size. "Also isn't Kanzaki-san the prettiest?" This time the class turned to look at Kanzaki, a girl with long, straight black hair, and light brown eyes.

"And our only ice queen Tsuna-san." This time the class looked at a Tsunayuki or Tsuna as some call her. She has long, a little spiked at the top light brown hair that is starting losing its color turning into white until her under her waist done in a briad that broght in the front. She has big light blue eyes. She is one of the top beautiful girls in class and school. She, right now, reading an English novel without a care of what happening.

"Oh Karasuma-san!" Suddenly Karasuma a man with spiky black hair and eyebrows and piercing dark eyes. He is wearing professionals black suit. He asked. "How's it going? Any ideas on how to kill him?"

"Clues?" Nagisa, who was about to go home said. He is a petite framed boy with blue hair done in two pigtails and azure eyes. Everyone began to look down as they quieted down.

"Well, I mean, we are the E Class." The first one to talk was hazama. A slender girl with wavy, shoulder-lenght black hair and thick eyelash.

"Its impossible, Karasuma-san." Isogai said as he looked at karasuma again.

"He's way too fast!" This time Mimura, a boy with orange-brown hair styled in bowl cut, and has green eyes, talked.

"You can't kill anything that flies at Mach 20."

"Indeed, no army is capable of that feet." Karasuma said.

"Right!" Okajima said as he heard what he said.

"But only you have the opportunity."

"Eh!"

"For whatever reason, he insists on being your teacher." Karasuma continued as he had the class attention. "If we let him alone till next March come, he'll blow up the Earth. One look at what happened to the moon and you'll know. If March come all human will be beyond all help. He's too dangerous to be left alive. This class room will be the only place he can be killed in."

* * *

Tsunayuki was eating her lunch outside at the grass. She was thinking what her teacher will do. Sugino was feeling down since he failed in killing him. When she saw Koro-sensei she took out her phone and start filming. She had a feeling that she will have fun this year.

After all the serious talk about talent, Tsuna diceded to do something. "Also over working yourself won't help you too." At the sound of her voice Nagisa and Sugino jumped. "What do you mean?" Sugino, honestly dosen't know what to do the cold-tsuna herself is giving him advise. "I have a friend who love baseball but there was the time he over worked him self. In the end he broke his hand I think it was two years ago." With that Tsuna left leaving even bigger mystery behind her since she rarely talk but when she say something it is always something important

"What a strange girl that one." Sugino said as he saw the back of tsuna returning to class. As Nagisa hummed (not sure if this is a word). After that Nagisa went to Koro-sensei.

* * *

"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa called as he got closer to him. "To think that you'll go to New York to just give Sugino-kun advice?"

"Of course, I'm his teacher after all."

"Most teachers wouldn't go that far, but you who will destroy the Earth will?"

This made Koro-sensei remember the reason of why he start teaching this class. "Nagisa-kun, i became your teacher to keep a promise I made." This made Nagisa counfuse. "I'll destroy the Earth, but right now I'm your teacher. Taking you kids seriously is more important than the end of Earth."

"Koro-sensei..." Nagisa looked at him for seconds before, "Please don't write weird problems in the back" saying in a deadpan voice.

"Nuya!"

"I know you want to show your garding speed, but..."

"It's like a bones! I thought you'd be happy."

"More like penalty."

"So, we, I hope you students take this assassination just of seriously." Koro-sensei start eating his red pen as green strips appear in his face. "Even thought you'll never pull it off."

Nagisa smiled at his strange teacher, then he made up his mind. "Koro-sensei you'll do anything to help us right." There was hint of seriousness in the air as he spoke those words.

"Yeah right now I'm your teacher, so its normal helping my students. Is there something you need help with, Nagisa-kun."

"Its not me, its tsuna. I think she is having a hard time showing her feeling to other people, not like shy people, or people who don't talk to others that much. It is like something is stopping her from that."

* * *

At the next class attempt at killing Koro-sensei. When tsuna saw what the class will do, she opened her camera and filmed the whole things. She had a good laught in the inside when Kataoka start scolding him. After that she went to see how is Nagisa doing. When she derived she saw Nagisa, Kayano, and Sugino talking about taking notes of Koro-sensei's weakness.

"That's right, since even the smallest thing may make a big difference." At her unexcepted arrival the three student fell from the surprise.

"Don't scare us like that tsuna for a moment I thought I saw the light." Kayano said as she got up. If there is a strange thing in E Class it is the friendship between Kayano and Tsuna. The ever lively Kayano. A strange pair of friends.

* * *

Karasuma arrived at the the location of the class to find two girls about getting out of the camp one with green hair carrying many bamboo, the other has almost white hair carrying some anti-sensei knife. Kayano start talking while Tsuna diceded to stay silent.

"Ah! Hello Karasuma-san."

"Hello, starting tomorrow, I'll be here to help out as a teacher."

"Oh! Is that so."

"I look forward to it."

"So now you're Karasuma-sensei."

"By the way where is he?" As he said that karasuma start looking around.

"Well, Koro-sensei ruined the class's flower bed, so to make up for it," Kayano explained as they went to see the yellow teacher with green strips in his face, tied by a rope to a tree branch dodging all of the students attack. "He's holding a handicap assassination tournament."

"An apology with little something extra." Koro-sensei said as he looked down upon his students as he dodged their attack while showing off his speed. "Where can you find another teacher that can do something like this."

Kayano moved closer to Nagisa to know how thing is. "What do you think, Nagisa?"

"Um, he's totally not talking us seriously"

"Do you call this an assassination." Karasuma said as he look at what was in front of him.

"He will fall." A voice said. That voice belong to none other than Tsuna. Something in what she said remained Nagisa of his note. "Yeah, going by Koro-sensei weak points.."

"I'm afraid it's no use, student of Class E! Even with this handicap, I'm still faster! Killing me is still a far-off dream..uh." At the last word, the branch broke making Koro-sensei fall with him.

"Now! Kill him." All student start tuning after Koro-sensei while trying to hit him

"Ah! Shot." Koro-sensei said as he start dodging the blades coming his way. "Aah! Too dangerous! Too dangerous! Too dangerous!"

 **Koro-sensei weak point #1 : things get shaky, when he show off.**

"this note might really become useful." Kayano said as she looked at what happened to Koro-sensei.

" yeah, I'm going keep at it." Nagisa said as he start writing more.

"Hey...wait! M-My tentacles are tangled up in the ropes!" Koro-sensei was saying as he tried getting free from the ropes.

 **Koro-sensei weak point #2 : has unusually short fuse.**

As Koro-sensei was able to get free from the ropes he flew away into the top of the small camp. "You'll never make it all the way up here, ha ha dummies!" After that he start laughing. When he stoped laughing and taking long breathe, he said. "I'm doubling homework starting tomorrow."

"So petty!"

 **Koro-sensei weak point #3 : no tolerance.**

After that he flew away while the student were happy that they were close to killing their target. That was another day in assassination classroom.

* * *

 **I wonder if this style is better since I'm still not used to writing stories even thought I have many Ideas like everyone else. Also if someone want to be my beta since I need one that is patient.**

 **If you want any chapter or something from the manga to appear here you'll have to tell me that you want it with the number of chapter/s.**

 **If you want to ask me anything PM me. Please leave a review**


	6. Karma & Bitch

**I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as her)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_ "class talking"

 **Koro-sensei weak points**

* * *

If there was something or someone Tsuna don't like it will be Karma. He has pale skin and short, red hair. He also has gold or mercury colored eyes. She knew that the moment or more like the first day or two after he return, it will be chaotic. She was the first one to know that he returned to the class. Her thoughts also weren't wrong. He came late after the P.E lesson and when he touched one of the tentacles, it melted or exploded.

While everyone was tensed they didn't notice that Tsuna too0k something from her pocket and throw it until it was too late.

For everyone it was somehow fast one second they were listening to Karma tick Koro-sensei off. The next one was that one of Koro-sensei's tentacles was cut off. At first everyone thought that Karma was the one who took this one until they saw Koro-sensei run away, but not from karma but different kinds of small weapons thrown his way. The looked searching from where the weapons came from to find Tsunayuki throw another one. Everyone was surprised since she was the last one to try to attack him.

* * *

At the test Koro-sensei was sulking at the corner of the class while punching the wall. His punches were weak and making strange and annoying sound.

 **Koro-sensei weak point #4 : his punches are soft.**

After more tricks from Karma he took out another tentacles. Tsunayuki was pissed off by him but she know that he won't stop right now. _' It's not my place to do that. Also until his hatred disappear or end he won't stop trying all the day from killing Koro-sensei.'_

* * *

After school when Nagisa was going home he passed by some students from the main camps. After Karma scared them off he went to talk to Nagisa.

"Karma-kun.."

"So Nagisa, there is something I want to ask you. I heard you know a few things about Koro-sensei."

"Um a few thought."

"Will he get made if I called him an octopus?"

"An octopus? Umm, more likely I think that his self-portrait is an octopus. He pick up octopus character when playing games. And when he was playing in the sandbox he made tako-trap. So if he's doing things like this. Probably octopus is his trademark."

"Hmm. That give me a little idea." As Karma said that he gave a little laught.

"Karma-kun, what are you going to do?"

"I'm very happy. I was wondering what will I do if he really was just a monster, but he is really a teacher." As Karma said that he gave a scary smile while a train pass behind him. "And I got to kill a teacher." He laugh before he said. "Since the last one up and died on me."

"Karma-kun..."

"Ah! That right. Nagisa-kun, you know the other girl. The one who hit Koro-sensei, who is she?" This was a little shock to Nagisa since it is hard to miss or not know her more since they are in the same class the last two years.

"You really don't know about her?"

"Why would I?"

"She was in our class the last two years she is also one of the famous girl's in school for her look and grade since she is one of the top students."

"Hmm. If she is really that smart why did she end up in our class?"

"People say that she broke the hand of one of the top student in third year last year for no reason, so she was sent to our class. When I asked her later at home.." At that Karma got two horns and tail

"Oh didn't know that you love with a girl~ nasty~ nasty~ Nagisa-kun."

"Nothing happen and she live with us since her home is far from here."

"So what happened?"

"she said that he ganged up on her and brought people to help him get her. Either they wanted to kidnap her or something else, but she beat them up and when the student tried to do something well I heard that he a broken hand and leg."

"You don't seem surprised that a girl had come and beat up people."

"It is not the first time that something like that happened."

"Eh?"

"At our first year it happened also she said when she was in her home town it also happened. She say they don't learn at all." That was said in total deadpan voice.

"But, Nagisa-kun." Karma said as he looked at the short boy. "You didn't tell me her name."

"Sawada tsunayuki, that is her name."

* * *

The next day Karma start doing his tricks but every time Koro-sensei was there to counter it. The first one was putting a dead red octopus at the table of the teacher before the homeroom start. Koro-sensei turned the octopus into takuyaki and gave it to Karma. In the math class Karma tried to shoot Koro-sensei, but before he did that, Koro-sensei took the gun from him and did some nail art for him.

In home ec, Karma did drop the soup to distract Koro-sensei to kill him, but Koro-sensei was too fast that he collected all the soup and made it better. He also put a pink apron with heart on Karma. Koro-sensei went to see other students cooking, when he stoped at the shortest group. He saw the frozen in a daze, while Tsuna was looking around.

"How is your cooking?" Asked Koro-sensei. When he saw his students not responding. The first and the only one who responded was Tsuna as she said. "They became like that after eating the soup. Thought i don't know why." Karma being the curious one went to taste the soup and he like the others. "Ah! He froze too." Tsuna said without any emotion.

When Koro-sensei went to taste the soup, he also froze. The students seeing this as a chance to kill him attacked him from all ways, but before they could touch him with the knifes he disappeared. At the same time Nakamura being like Karma went to have a taste from Kayano plate.

"If you'll excuse me I'll take a bite." When she was about to touch the plate, Kayano snapped out of her daze, slapped Nakamura's hand, went to the corner of the classroom and holding her plate close to her, while saying. "Stay away. If you come any closer to my soup, I'll cut your hands do you hear me." After some seconds, she finished her whole soup.

After that Karma also snapped out of his daze saying. "This is really delicious, nee who made it?" Nagisa, after he also snapped out of his daze answered. "Tsuna made it."

"Where is the pot?"

Suddenly Koro-sensei appeared with empty pot with him. "It was so delicious that I went all around the world while emptying the pot."

"Was it really delicious?"

"Delicious? That one word can't really tell how delicious it was. I can't even come up with enough word that can tell. All I can say is that I have enough energy for a snow fight for whole week."

The rest of Karma tricks were pointless as every time Koro-sensei, countered them ad he groomed Karma. The last thing Karma tried to do was throwing himself from the cliff. Koro-sensei didn't only save him but also his hatred toward teachers has disappeared at least he doesn't hate Koro-sensei for being a teacher and he trust him.

* * *

Another teacher joined the class her name is Irina Jelavic. She is a tall woman with fair skin, big blue eyes and blond hair wavy at the bottom. She also has an ample bust and a curvy physique. And right now she is hugging their octopus teacher whole being all lovely over him.

 _'Why is she all over him?'_

"You never told me that you teach here."

"Really! I'm bald."

"I don't mind."

 _'piss me off.'_

this school intends to give you authentic experience in foreign llanguages. I trust that there are no complaints. She is also going to take over half of your English lessons. "

Most of the class were whispering while Nagisa was looking at what kind of face Koro-sensei will make in front of them. His face turned into bright pink color whole widening his from.

'he's just plain smitten!''

'There's no mistake with that face!''

 _'How human of him.'_

 **Koro-sensei weak point #5: boobs**

Then Irina start talking with Koro-sensei with a blush in her face. "The more I look at you, the more I like what I see. Your beady eyes, like two diarrhea pills. Your undefined joints. Why you're positively captivating!"

"How embarrassing!"

'don't let her fool you Koro-sensei!'

'No woman find those things attractive!'

 _'Damn those big boobs'_

The class aren't that dense. The know that this teacher isn't normal one. Because any teacher that came to this class at this time, can't be normal.

* * *

The class were playing with Koro-sensei while trying to kill him. Then Irina-san came calling him. "Karasuma told me that your really fast, is that true?"

"Well, not that fast."

"Can you do me a favor. I always wanted to try real Vietnamese coffee. Could you bring me some? While I'm teaching English." Koro-sensei turned pink all over his body while saying. "Well, of course. I happened to know some great café in Vietnam." With that he flew away leaving the class with Irina.

After that the bell rang. Isogai went to talk to their new teacher. "Umm. Irina-sensei? The class is starting. Shouldn't we go back in?" At that the whole behavior of her changed. She put a cigarette in her mouth and light it as she say. "Class? Oh, right. Just make it a study hall or something. Also, can you not call me by my first name? I won't play teacher unless the octopus is here. And if you call me something, call me jelavic onee-sama."

It was quite after she said that since no one know what to say. Fortunately Karma was there for them. "So what are you going to do bitch nee-san." That made the newly named woman gain a tick mark in her head.

"No nickname!" While pointing a finger at him.

"Youer an assassin right? The entire class working together can't kill this monster, and you're going to kill him all by yourself?"

"Bart. Grown-ups have their own grown-up ways of doing things." Then she turned to our little blue headed boy. "You must be Shiota Nagisa." Then she went and kissed him until he was unable to stand and hugged him close to her chest.

"Come to the staff room later. I'd like to see what information you have on him." Then she let Nagisa go as he fell to the ground turning to everyone else. "The same goes for anyone else with key Intel. I'd give you something good in return." Then three men appear carrying many things. "I can even swap in a man for you girls. It's a pro's job to have both techniques and connections. You barts go watch from the outfield. Oh and one more thing. Interfere even slightly in my assassination and I'll kill you." While holding a gun.

"I'll tell you something." At that voice everyone turned to look at the girl who is said to be as cold as ice. "Even with us out of your assassination. You'll not be able to kill him not matter how perfect you think you're plan is."

"Who does she think she is talking to. That Bart!" Irina said as she turned to the three men with her. The class sensed that she is really a professional killer, but at the same time most of the class sensed some thing else. This teacher...

 _'We hate her.'_

* * *

In fifth period, the class were having P.E class in shooting, when they saw Koro-sensei and Bitch nee-san going to the shed.

"Hey now, are they serious."

"They're going into that she'd together."

"Kind of let down. Watching Koro-sensei falling for her act."

"Karasuma-sensei, I don't think we'll ever like her."

"Apologies. She is a pro here on government orders. Still, completing all her preparation in a single day, prove that she is an assassin of the highest caliber."

"That is why she will not be able to kill him." That voice came from Tsuna.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"There are three reasons why. The first one is that she is pro."

"What does that have to do it?" Kayano asked as she didn't understand the reason.

"She has a big ego as a pro that make her not carrying in even the smallest thing from other people which make us go to the second reason. She ignored Nagisa's advice about Koro-sense's nose."

"Yeah he has a strong nose that make him smell all kinds if smells." Nagisa said in realization.

"And the last reason. She is using normal guns that don't have any effects in Koro-sensei." With the last reason, a gun shoot was heard followed by many other guns shoots. When the guns finally stoped there was no other sounds, but suddenly a scream was heard "NOOO!" With slither sound.

"What happened?"

"Hi shots, scream... And now a slithery sound!"

"Noo~" that scream almost sound like a moan.

"Nooooo~" that was definitely a moan.

"She's getting slithered but good!" Okajima said with some redness in his face.

"Let's go see what happened."

When they arrived at the shed, they saw a pink Koro-sensei with some part of his cloth different from the rest. Probably from the shots.

"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa called when he saw his teacher.

"How were the boobs?!" Okajima said as their teacher was close to them.

"I wise I could have enjoyed myself a little longer..." Then his face returned to its original yellow color. " but I'm really looking forward to our classes together."

"Wh-What happened there?" Then bitch nee-san appeared earring the old model of the sport uniform.

"Ah! Bitch nee-san is wearing a wholesome, retro gym outfit!" Nagisa said as he saw her. While she was a little daze with a blush in her face she start talking. "To think that he only took a minute to do all that... He loosened my stiff shoulders and back, gave me a lymphatic oil massage, got me changed at top speed." Then as she start losing her strength she said " and to do that slithery thing with his tentacles." While falling.

 _'What thing?!'_

Then Nagisa turned to Koro-sensei asking. "Koro-sensei, what did you do?" Pointing at the fallen pro. Koro-sensei whole face turned blank with the grey color, not looking at his students while saying. "Oh, you know, grown-ups need grown-up care."

"That is the face of guilty grown-up!"

"Now, let's go back to the class."

"Hai!"

* * *

In the next class that bitch nee-san was teaching in the words 'study hall' was written in the board. While she was fuming at everything. Karma said " you're trying awful hard, Bitch nee-san. Your pride must be in tatters after that." Then Isogai called her. "Sensei!"

"What?"

"If you won't teach us any thing, could you swap with Koro-sensei? We've got entrance exams this year."

"Ha! You want that vicious creature to teach you? You think your exams compare at all to a planetary crisis? Must be nice being a clueless kid!" She stood up and looked down on them as she continue saying. "Besides, I heard that you E-Class students are the school's loser misfits." Everyone in the class was offended by her except three. "There are no point in studying now. Oh! I know, how about this? If my attempt succeeds. I'll give you 5 million yen to share! That's far more than you'd gain from any pointless schoolwork! So shut up and do as I..." She wasn't able to continue as an eraser hit the board next to her. "Huh!?"

"Get out." She turned to see more than twenty eyes glaring at her. Everyone start shouting and throwing things at her.

"Get out, you can bitch!"

"Bring back Koro-sensei!"

"Wh-Where'd all this come from? I'll kill you all!" Bitch nee-san said when she saw what they did.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Yeah! That's right! Down with the big boobs!" Kayano said as she was holding a sign that said 'no big boobs'.

"That's your complaint?" Nagisa asked when he saw Kayano.

Outside the classroom was Karasuma face plaming himself at what happen inside. "You should tell her." Karasuma turned to the voice to see Tsunayuki standing beside him. "Or the class won't get along with her." With that she turned and left Karasuma alone.

* * *

After Bitch nee-san apologies to the class she gained the new Nick name Bitch-sensei. Watching from outside of the class were Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei.

"She's fitting right in."

"More or less." While hearing the chaos inside Karasuma-sensei was slowly bringing out his gun.

"Thank you, Karasuma-sensei. I want my students to be able to converse with an actual foreigner, and really, who is better than a globe-trotting assassin?"

'You mean that he saw all this coming?'

"Nee~ Karasuma-sensei what do you think of her?"

"Her?"

"Sawada Tsunayuki-san."

"Her, she is a mystery. Her skills is said to be as big as Karma but we didn't see her in action or do any attempt to kill you alone till now."

"She is also live in another student house, and this is her third year with them. I wonder why would she study far from her home, but her skills can be as good as high classed assassin." Those words made Karasuma know that there are things that even the he don't know about. "And she is not the only one. Nyrufufufu."

* * *

 **What rank in the exams should Tsuna get any idea you have and anything you want to appear in this story. You can tell me about. Thanks for the everyone who like my story and read it.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	7. Poison and test

**I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as her)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_ "class talking"

 **Koro-sensei weak points**

* * *

In the science class after three students tried to kill Koro-sensei. They did an experiment to extra artificial coloring. The sweets that the student have brought were all taken by Koro-sensei, but he lost a tentacle to Tsuna when he tried to take he snaks first. Unfortunately the rest of the class were not fast to protect their snacks.

After that Okuda, a girl with dark hair done two braid in the front. Has came in front of Koro-sensei.

"Um.. sensei?"

"Is there something you need, Okuda-san?"

"Umm!" She broughtwhat was behind her. It was different kinds of poisons." This is poison. Please drink it!"

This was kind of surprise for the class. But it was a bigger surprise when Koro-sensei drank it. The first poison made a horns grow while his face turned blue. The second one made his face turn light green with wings. The last one made his face blank and he start saying. "Even if you hate me please don't hate assassination." And every time he drink one he act dramic. All this happened with Tsuna recording it.

* * *

The next day when Okuda gave the poison she made with Koro-sensei to him. He turned silver and turned liquid. Showing his new skill. After all the showing off he did. He gave an advice to Okuda and everyone also.

It was after that at lunch break that they had a school assembly. They have to go from their camp at the mountain to the main camps. When they arrived the one who was hurt the most is Okajima having snakes biting him and many other things happened to him in the way.

At the assembly they were treated like trashs. Moreover the only thing that was good at the assembly was when some plans was distroyed.

After the assembly two student start bullying Nagisa. Karasuma-sensei who was passing by saw it and was about to stop it until Koro-sensei stoped him. "None of my students would ever succumb to students of their level."

"Yeah! That's right." Tsuna joined the teachers in watching what will happen thought she scared Koro-sensei a bit. After Nagisa scared them with his bloodlust, surprising Karasuma-sensei.

"See? My students are more motivated than others."

"Koro-sensei." Tsuna called her teacher when her turned to her. He saw somehow a worried look.

"Nani? Tsunayuki-san."

"Be careful of the principal." With that she left them to wonder at the meaning of her word.

* * *

There are days where Koro-sensei is strange but this one was another level. Koro-sensei has created many copies of himself to help the class in midterms exams.

After school when Tsuna was waiting outside for Nagisa to finish his duties. The principal has came to visit the teacher. When he saw her outside he turned to her. "Ya. It's been a while why don't you join us there is something I would like to tell you."

Tsuna followed the teacher to the stuff room when they arrived the principal incorod himself to irina-sensei, who didn't meet him. Then they notice Tsuna, and Irina didn't like that a little girl will be with them.

" I understand why he is there, why are you here Tsunayuki?"

"I invited her as I want to speak with her too." Something about the way he said it made tsuna feel a little shiver from him. He then start talking about things until O-sensei came. When Koro-sensei found out that the unknown man in the room is the principal. He start treating him like a royal.

 **Koro-sensei weak point #6: subservient to higher-ups**

Then the conversation turn into a little dark talk about how Koro-sensei turned from a hero into a villain. How he won't get in the way of assassination and that he want E Class to stay as it is. What his reasons and all. How he won't accept to change that.

When he was close to the door. "Oh, and..Koro-sensri?" He turned and said as he throw something. "Solve this in one second." As the surprised Koro-sensei touched the puzzle that was thrown he cried. "What? That sudden?!"

After one second Koro-sensei was still in the ground still trying to solve the puzzle while being tangled in his tentacles.

 **Koro-sensei weak point #7: metal ring puzzle freak him out.**

"You have an amazing speed, with it there is no doubt that you can dodge any attempt on your life. But, Koro-sensei there are problems that you can't solve with speed." Then he turned to Tsuna who was standing seeing what happen. "I hope that you return to the main camps soon. Having you here is a waste of your talent."

"What make you think that i might return to the main camps?"

"That's right you might not want to return there right now espicely after the accident that sent you here. But if you want your illness to not be found then you can return to the main camps anytime you want." At his last word one thing was on the teachers mind. The word illness.

The principal then went out saying. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

It became quit in the room everyone thinking in the room. The most quit people were Tsuna and Koro-sensei. Then Karasuma start reading from news paper. "The principal of kunugigaoka academy, Asano Gakuho. A shrewd manager who made this school one of the nation's best, in its first ten years. There's no escaping the structure he built here. Not even for you." Looking at Koro-sensei at the last part.

The puzzle that was stuck in Koro-sensei tentacles broke. At the same time Tsuna left the room. If some of them looked close enough to where she was they will find frost there, and at the ground where she took her steps out of the camp.

* * *

The next day aside from the more copies that Koro-sensei made. Tsuna was not coming today. And with how Koro-sensei was making them work harder. Then the lecture that Koro-sensei told them while making a tornado.

After the midterm exams, that had something that E Class were not told about, everyone was having troubled. Koro-sensei was no looking at the class too. Then Karma throw a knife at him but he was not the only one. Tsuna has also thrown one of the small anti-sensei weapons that she has. "Nuya?!"

"Are you sure?" Karma asked as he walked up to Koro-sensei holding his exams paper. "If you can't face us, you can't see us coming to kill you."

"Karma-kun! I'm very depressed right now, and.. ." At first Koro-sensei was angry turning his face to the color red but when karma put his tests at the table. He was shocked or impressed no one know but they are sure that he was surprised. Then Tsuna also came saying. "What don't kill you make you stronger isn't that right? Koro-sensei." Giving her test too. All the scores in the test are 98, 99 and 100.

Then Karma start taunting Koro-sensei. Tsuna was also recording everything. _'There was no minute that i regret returning to the main camps, because i can feel it the more freedom I gain here. The fun in this class. And all people who don't lie to you.'_ there was a small smile in tsuna' s face that no one notice.

* * *

 **that's for this chapter Tsuna had the same score as Karma only the points of each test is not the same. There is also the fact that the principal has his eyes on Tsuna. There girl's record might be perfect so having a control in the girl that is perfect to other student will make him have more control on the school. That's what the principal want if you wounded.**

 **Here what happened to Tsuna after she left the stuff room.**

Tsuna, after mailing Nagisa that she won't be home tomorrow and today went straight to Nanimori. When she arrived there after the sundown she went to Kyouya. When she arrived , Kyouya was surprise to see her. And when he saw her face he brought out his tonfas for the fight began.

After that day a rumor was that two demon were fighting in Nanimori for hours. Too bad that the people didn't know that after the fight. There was a sleeping angel there. Or that what Tsuna' s friend will say if they been asked, since unlike other people who ran after the fight start. They went there to see and bet on what will happen.

When Tsuna' s friends asked her what happened the morning after the fight. She said she felt annoyed with someone and wanted to fight so she came to fight Kyouya since he is the only one one her level.

They learned something that day an angry, annoyed Tsuna is a demon Tsuna. They just pray that this wont happened again. Since three houses were destroyed before the went to another place that was more open. At least no one was there, when they were destroyed.


	8. Class trip part 1

**I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as her)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_ "class talking"

 **Koro-sensei weak points**

* * *

There was a class trip next week to Kyoto. Tsuna was able to film Koro-sensei with kimono wearing make up. When Nagisa was seeing who join him at the trip with Sugino and Kayano beside him.

"Karma-kun, want to be in my group?" Nagisa asked Karma when he thought about it.

"Hmm. Okay." Karma said as he heard the question. The as he got closer to the group. Sugino said. "Are you sure about that, Karma? You wont pick up fights and get into troble in the trip, right?"

"No problem." The Karma took out a photo that has Karma with a boy older than him beaten up and a timed girl with him, while having a black aura around him and having the horns and the tail of devil. Not to forget his big evil grin in his face while saying. "When I fight I always make sure to silence the witnesses. Everything stay hush-hush."

Sugino got closer to Nagisa to ask him. "Oi! Are you sure about letting him in our group?" Nagisa was how to put it tired a little about Karma but. "But we are old friends." The Karma got closer to them.

"So who is else? There's me, Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kayano-chan, and..." then Kayano said

"Oh! I invited Okuda-san!"

"We need seven member so who else?"

Then Sugino said. "Hehe, the truth I knew something like this will happen, so I asked her before ..." then he brought Kanzaki. "The class idol Kanzaki, how about it?"

"No objection here."

Then Kanzaki bowed a little. "Thanks for having me, Nagisa-kun."

"Uh sure."

"But what about our seventh member?" Karma asked the group that will go with him to the trip. They didn't have to wait long because Tsuna came to them asking. "Can I join your group?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

In the trip day they all got in the train. There Tsuna was playing cards with everyone else. This time was her tenth win. Then Kanzaki said. "I'll go bring something to drink do you want something?" Then Tsuna, Kayano and Okuda joins her. In their way there Kanzaki dumped into a high school student. After they went the high school student kept his eyes fixed in Kanzaki and Tsuna. Thought there was a moment when his eyes met Tsuna.

Later that day Kanzaki couldn't find her note book. The other students looked at Koro-sensei who looked sick.

 **Koro-sensei weak point #8: prone to motion sickness.**

Then while the student were taking turns in stabbing him he said that he will go to Tokyo. When they asked why, he said. "I forget my pillow."

 **Koro-sensei weak point #9: can't sleep without his pillow.**

"All that luggage and you still forget something?! "

The next day Nagisa group were going around seeing good places for assassination. At one point there was someone seeing them but the only one who sensed him was Tsuna.

Just before they got inside the allay Tsuna excused her self to go to the bathroom. When she was alone in another place with no one around someone got behind her. Thinking that she is an easy target he didn't put much strength in his attack and that was his mistake.

That gave Tsuna an opening for her attack since he didn't except her to put much of a fight. She was able to kick him in the stomach sending him flying to the wall. The other guy that was with was a little surprised but after getting over his surprise he attacked Tsuna.

Tsuna having years of training and being friends with Hibari Kyouya help a lot in learning how to protect yourself espicely if said demon love to fight anyone with strength. She was able to kick the other one but then another three appeared but they were nothing comparing to Kyouya.

After making a call to the police and searching for her group. She arrived finding boys part of group uncousine with Okuda trying to wake them up. After asking Okuda what happened, she helped waking them up.

There was many reactions to seeing Tsuna but when they saw what Tsuna brought with her, it took the cake. Dragging one of the high school students that attacked them was surprising espicely since he is still awake but didn't run or attack them.

Then Nagisa asked Tsuna. "Tsuna, what happened and why is he here?"

With a bored look she said. "Him he tried attacking and kidnapping me with his friends but honestly they were too weak for high school students."

 _'Why by are you bored and clam about that?!'_

"I brought him because he may know where the others are, but I didn't ask him."

"That's good thinking." Karma said as he got up. "These guys are no stranger to crime. That mean calling the police will be pointless."

"I called them to capture the ones who attacked me while they are uncosine, but there will take too long to find the place where they took the other girls and there is a possibility that they don't know."

"Why don't we try and ask him?" Karma said as he got closer to the high schooler with a dark look in his face. "Nee~ do you know where your friends took the girls?" The dark looks that Karma was giving was scary that the high schooler has faint from it.

"Look likes he is useless. So what do we do now?" Tsuna asked after Karma got closer to them.

"Lets look in what Koro-sensei wrote in his book there may be something useful. Also I would like to handle their execution myself. Don't get in the way Tsuna-chan." The last thing catches what they say.

"Why would I get in the way?"

"Because I would like to handle them alone. And I don't want a girl to punish them before me."

That was something that not normal there a spark that appeared between Tsuna and Karma as they spoke.

"I will not get in they way after all I was not the one that was beaten by them. So I'll not get in your way. Be thankful of that since I also want to beat them for what they did."

The spark was still there and was getting stronger as the time passed. The others didn't know what to do while looking at the them. The others looked at the book that Koro-sensei made many thing there was laughable. They were able to clam down to look somewhere else.

* * *

When they arrived to the at the building as they showed the guied book that they have. Looking at the looks in the high school student was laughable, that Tsuna took a picture of it. When Koro-senseiarrived he was hiding his face behind some kind of cloth.

"Why are you hiding your face like that?"

"This is an act of violence, and I'm afraid you'll associate this face with me being voilent"

 **Koro-sensei weak point #10: worries about keeping up appearance.**

After fighting the high schoolers they went to their inn. Outside the building that the high schoolers are in they were talking.

"For a while there, I didn't know what was gonna happen."

If it'd been just him and me, I'm sure it would've worked out."

"Quit scaring me!"

"Say the one who was beaten up." That was said to Karma. That made him gain a tick mark.

"But you didn't show up until they were gone so how would you know."

"Looking at your face tell me more than i need." The spark returned between them while Koro-sensei looking at them in beliwederment.

"But I didn't know Tsuna can fight. I mean showing up with a beaten up guy beside you and he didn't try to do anything!"

"That! Well one of my childhood friends love to fight, so I learn it to at least protect myself from people who think that I'm his weakness point. Them I start love fighting to the point that I'm now at his level. He is also been called a demon by everyone."

 _'you are friend with a demon?!'_

"But if you ask me those high schooler are pretty weak that's why they attacked us in a group."

 _'_ _just how strong is your friend?!'_

* * *

 **I was going to make it longer but no. The next chapter may be short one but it has some important elements.**

 **I also am wondering should Tsuna become the boss or not. It might debent in you vote since I have idea for the two chose but not sure which one is right. Oh to remind you Tsuna has a twin brother so if she didn't become the boss he will be.**


	9. Class trip part 2

**Till now the votes are**

 **Becoming boss: 4**

 **Not becoming boss 1**

 **Thanks for your reviews.**

 **I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as her)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_ "class talking"

 **Koro-sensei weak points**

* * *

While everyone was around seeing everything in the inn. Tsuna found Nakamura and Fuwa a girl with short purplish brown hair styled in bob cut. She has straight bangs and purplish black eyes. Talking about finding what Koro-sensei look like under his cloths.

"Let me join." Both Fuwa and Nakamura jumped at the voice. They turned around to see Tsuna with slightly curious expression on her face.

"Nee, Why do you want to see, Tsuna-san? Your not the type to peep on other people."

"Lets say that I'm also wondering what he look like. Also..." Tsuna looked at them with a video camera in her hand that wasn't there before. "It might be for a good laught what hapoen of it can be good tool for a blackmail for Koro-sensei."

"Why didn't we bring camera with us!" Nakamura screamed as she realized the good use of the camera.

"Then should Tsuna-san join us?" Fuwa asked as they didn't have much time before Koro-sensei inter the bath.

"Okay, you can join us too Tsuna-chan. I think that we will get along very well." Nakamura said with evil glint in her eyes while hugging Tsuna around her shoulder. She laught evily a little before they continue their mission.

* * *

When they were about to enter the bathroom. Nagisa, Sugino, and Okajima found them. "Hey, What are you three up to?" Nagisa asked thought he was surprised to see Tsuna with Fuwa and Nakamura.

"Shhhh!" Fuwa said as she put a finger in front of her mouth, telling them to stay silent.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nakamura turned to them as she continued. "We're peeping!"

"Peeping?!" Nagisa said as he looked at them. Not being able to see the girls doing any peeping especially Tsuna.

Okajima the ever open pervert said as he pointed at himself. "But that's our job!"

Nagisa sweet drop as he looked at Okajima and said. "It's no one's job."

"Can you still say that after seeing this?" Nakamura said as she opened men's bath. "Clothes hung like that mean their wearer is in the bath." They found Koro-sensei's clothes hung there. With a serious face Nakamura said. "You get what I'm saying right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"This is our chance to see what's inside Koro-sensei!" They enter the men's bathroom as she continued. "Dose he have a body, or is it tentacle all the way down? What's the harm? It could help us assassinate him."

"This has to be the least sexy peeping ever." Okajima said as he flowed them with the others.

Nakamura went to open the door to the bath to find... a pink Koro-sensei bathing with bubbles around him. "Are you a girl?!" She screamed when she saw him while had her camera hiden filming everything.

Koro-sensei turned to them as he addressed them. "Oya hello students."

"Why are you taking a bubble bath?" Sugino said as he looked at the sence in front of him.

"We're not supposed to add anything to the water."

"This is my mucus."

"Ah!"

"It makes s nice lather and deep-cleans stubborn dirt."

"That body can do it all."

Nakamura didn't lose her spirit as she laughed. "But you've let your guard down. We've blocked the exit. When you get out of that tube, you'll have to walk by us. We might not be able to kill you, but we will see you naked!"

"That won't do!" Koro-sensei said as he stood up. At the same time it turned out that all that he bathed in turned to jelly.

"Jellied broth?!"

"Are? The water is getting cold." Then Koro-sensei run via window.

"He got away."

"Well, that was slot of pointless peeping, Nakamura." Okajima said to Nakamura

"That's not true." Everyone turned to Tsuna who have a camera in her hand. "I think that what we saw today will be important."

"Well, I sure learned a lot about everyone in this trip." Nagisa said as he smiled awarkly. "We didn't get closer in finding Koro-sensei true form."

" Let's return to our room and chat."

* * *

In the boys room there was a paper that at the top was written on it 'Favorite Girls Ranking.'

"It is as we thought: kanzaki in the first spot. Thought Tsuna has the same points as her."

"Well, no one dosen't like her. And Tsuna always help us and has a beauty of ice."

"That's right."

"De! Sugino, real slick of you to kill her into your group. How was it? Also you had Tsuna too in your group your really lucky."

Sugino put his hands behind his neck as he start talking. "Y'know, with all the carp that went down, there weren't many chances for us to really talk."

"Ahh! You guys had it rough."

"Also, it turned out that Tsuna know martial arts."

"Seriously!"

"She appearly was scary that one of the kidnapper that attacked her alone didn't try to run away. He didn't even try to fight back."

"Ehh! Remind me not to get in her bad side."

"Anyway, what I really want to know is who like who." Mimura said as he looked at the paper.

"I can't pick just one!" Okajima screamed

"Other than you, Okajima."

"Nagisa, who do you like?" Maehara asked Nagisa as everyone turned to him.

"Ehhh?... I, umm.."

Sugino came to rescue nag isa as he turned everyone attention to Maehara. "What about you, Meahara? Is there anyone you like?"

"Ahh me? My lips are sealed."

Mimura came closer to Maehara and said to him. "That pisses me off! And when I think how popular guys like you are, it pisses me off even more!"

"Ohh" the one who just inter the room was Karma. "Looks like fun in here."

"Karma!"

"Great timing!"

"Is there a girl you like?" Maehara asked Karma as he got closer.

"Hmmmm... Okuda-san, kana?"

"No way!"

"Interesting choice! Why?" Maehara the ever curious boy asked again.

"Dadete, she could make some sketchy drugs and chloroform. That will really kick my mischief-making up a notch, y'know?"

"That's one match no one need to be making."

"But there is another girl I'm interested in."

"Oh, who?"

"Tsunayuki."

"Eh that's another unexpected answer, why her thought?"

"Well she is the first girl I know that know how to fight and scare people. Also she is the first one to give me that kind look."

"What look?" Everyone was interested right know. It's not everyday that things like this happened.

"Not sure but she is the first one who taunt me, that's alone make her interesting."

 _'i don't to who I should feel sorry for.'_

"anyway, everyone, these things are just between us, okay?" Isogai said as he put a finger in front of his mouth

"Well, sure."

"I mean, most of us don't want this getting out. So do not let the girls or any teacher find out ab-" his word died down as he found a pink octopus at the door of their room with a note book.

"Eventing, all. Mm-hmm. I see." The pink octopus mumbling to him self as he write in the note book in his hands. Then when he closed the door behind him while getting out. The boys realized what happened and ran after him.

"He took notes!"

"Kill him!"

"Nurefufufu nabbing this data is exactly what my ultra-high speed is for!"

 **Koro-sensei weak point #12: loves gossip.**

* * *

meanwhile in the girls room they are having a talk about something similar at boys. "Eh! What boys we like?" Kataoka asked the one who start their topic, Nakamura.

"Yeah. That's what girls talk about on trips like this. It's fun!" Nakamura said in a-matter-of-fact voice as if that what she said was an obvious thing.

"Hai hai! I like Karasuma-sensei!" Kurahashi was the first one to say something.

"Hai hai. We all like Karasuma-sensei. I mean someone in our class."

"Ehhh!"

"I guess Isogai and Maehara are pretty maybe?" Nakamura said as she wanted to know what every one think.

"Really? You think so?" Kataoka asked.

"Sure. Thought Maehara is a playboy so he's out. That makes student class rep Isogai in the lead?"

Then Yada joind too. "Karma would win on good looks alone."

"If only he were better behaved." Everyone imaged karma as the demon king laughing. "Yeah.."

Then Okuda said something unexpected. "Hmmm... but he's really that scary."

"Yeah, he's usually quite." Kayano said after her.

"Is he a wild animal?" Hayami asked.

"He is but less violent more mischief kind of wild animal." Tsuna for the first time voiced her opinion.

"What make you think say that. Is there someone who is also like that?" Kayano asked wanting to know if the cold ice queen has her heart stolen.

"My friend is also wild animal but more violent less mischief. He also don't like to speak."

"You mean that friend that also known by the name demon." Kayano realized with Okuda and Kanzaki.

 _'that's not a wild animal that us a beast!'_

"Do you like him?" Nakamura asked as she looked like she found something interesting.

"I like him." Was the honest answer.

3e to tim

2

"EHHHH! "

"You mean you like like him?" Kataoka asked since this is the first time that someone answer that question so calmly.

"Yeah is something wrong with that?"

"No it's just umm.."

"More importantly are you going out!" Nakamura asked. She want to know every little thing about it.

"Going out?"

"Are you two dating? Is he your boyfriend?" Did Tsuna really don't know that.

"We hang out from time to time but we're still not officially dating yet."

"Ooohhh!"

"Do you have a picture of him?" Okano asked as she wanted to know what that mysterious that stole the heart of the ice queen.

"Yeah." Then Tsuna showed them the picture of Hibari Kyouya napping at the roof under a sakura tree. It featuered his peaceful face. It also showed his handsome face. It could be also called cute but if anyone know about him or live in the same town will not dare to say any of their thoughts.

"Oh he's pretty cool you have one hot boyfriend Tsuna."

"That right."

"Can you tell us about his name?"

"Hibari Kyouya."

"Then now that we know about Tsuna, what about you Kanzaki-san?" Kayano said as she was facing Kanzaki.

"Huh? I don't really..."

"Oh, don't you?" Kayano then tackled Kanzaki with Nakamura in tow. Titillating her while telling her to tell them the truth.

"It's the truth." Kanzaki was saying between laughs.

Then Bitch-sensei appeared to tell them that it time to sleep but in the end she joind them. When she was about to tell them about one of her jobs. She found a pink octopus between the girls. When they wanted to know about his love life he run away.

"Catch him. Make him talk then kill him!" Bitch-sensei said as everyone start chasing Koro-sensei.

When the boys and girls cornered Koro-sensei, he was able to run at the last second. Karma and Nagisa were standing next to each other when Tsuna joind them. "I guess we got our assassination after all."

"Yeah."

"Nee, did you guys talk about girls." Tsuna asked the two of the guys.

"How did you know?" Nagisa asked because they were sure that no one of the girls know.

"Hmm a feeling told me I guess." Tsuna said then she turned. "We girls were also talking about boys until Irina-sensei came then we were about to hear stories about her work were we found Koro-sensei sitting with us. All girls wanted to know his love story but he didn't tell so they are after him."

"Why are you telling us?" Nagisa asked because why would she say that.

"As a payback for you you gave me pretty much why they are after him and I told you why the girls are after him." Then Tsuna start walking away.

"Where are you going?" Karma asked as he saw her walking away from them.

"Just going for a walk." With that she returned to her 'walk'.

* * *

After karasuma and Koro-sensei stoped talking a knock was heard. "The door is open, you can enter." The one who entered is none other than Tsuna.

"I was right you were here Koro-sensei."

"Tsuna-san is there something you want?"

"I want to ask you two question you must at least answer one honestly. Is that okay with you, Koro-sensei?"

"That's alright Tsuna-san what are your question?"

"Did you really destroyed the moon?" Neither Koro-sensei nor Karasuma except that kind of questions. Koro-sensei start sweating.

"Didn't I say that already Tsuna-san?"

"You did, but I wanted to make sure of what you are telling me."

"What about your other question?" Koro-sensei wanted to really not have him being figured out this fast by his student.

"Do you want to destroy the Earth?"

"I will destroy the Earth."

"Koro-sensei." He turned to look at his student and for some reason he can feel that she didn't like his answer. "My question was: do you _**want**_ to destroy the Earth?" Do you want to really destroy it out of your free will.

Koro-sensei can't answer that question since it is one of the questions that will make his past more clear to his students.

"I see." Koro-sensei looked up to see Tsuna going out of the room. "I will not tell anyone of anything i heard in this room and I will not ask you questions anymore. I'm also sorry if I made you feel uneasy but promise me something."

"What is it, Tsuna-san?"

"One day some people of your past will try to kill and things might happen that you will be forced to tell us the student the truth. I want you then to tell the whole truth is that okay with you, Koro-sensei?"

"Very well. I promise Tsuna-san."

"If you don't keep your promise you will have to drink 100 anti-sensei needles."

"Ehh! But I will die!"


	10. new students part 1

**Till now the votes are**

 **Becoming boss: 5**

 **Not becoming boss 1**

 **Thanks for your reviews.**

 **I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as her)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_ "class talking"

 **Koro-sensei weak points**

 **"in a different language "**

* * *

After the filed trip, everything returned to normal, well as normal as it can be. Today a new transfer student is said to come. When Tsuna arrived early to the class, she found a big box-like thing at the back of the classroom, behind one of the seats beside the window. The moment that Tsuna got in front of the box-like thing, she found a screen. The screen light up, and the picture of a girl or more like only her head. She has a lilac hair and red eyes.

"Good morning. I am Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, who will be joining the class. It's nice to meet you." The AI said then the screen turned black again.

Tsuna knowing that her classmates will flip over or at least will be surprised, so she prepared the video camera with her. When some of the student entered and the AI start talking, some of them had pretty funny face, but when Karasuma-sensei came to incorod her it was more funnier that Koro-sensei was snickering.

It was close to nine 'clock that Tsuna suddenly stood up and went out the class. Everyone was surprised by her action since Tsuna is one of the model students that don't skip any class. But that surprise died quickly as the AI start attacking Koro-sensei.

Outside the class were Karasuma and Irina while they were also surprised by Tsuna's action they didn't stop her as the were wondering what she will do. At the third attack Tsuna returned with her all things to clean the classroom it was as if she knew what will happen.

After the class finished cleaning the classroom, Tsuna went up to Koro-sensei. "Koro-sensei?"

"Is there something you want Tsuna-san?"

"While I like your class, i don't think I will be studying here for the rest of the day. Espicely if the AI will attack you. So I will be taking my leave." With that she went out of the classroom while everyone was looking at her.

Even thought she said something that gave us a hint on what will happen. No one has taken her word seriously even thought everything she say now and then came true. Thought Koro-sensei was the only one who keep his guard up since he felt that Tsuna's word had gave him a warning that he will be attacked all day.

* * *

The next morning Terasaka has tapped the machine all around. The day went smoothly with no attack happening. The day after the student entered to see a full body picture of the AI with the school uniform but the only change is the her eyes became red fading to light blue having a conversation with Tsuna about all kind of sweets around the world. When the AI notice the student that entered she greeted them. At the same time Tsuna filmed everything.

Then Koro-sensei explained what happened. The most funny part while Koro-sensei used his money to help the AI all that remind at his wallet was five yen, and all that Tsuna has filmed all. After that they picked a name for the AI. She is now called Ritsu. Then when Karma said that she dosen't have a free will, Tsuna said some thing.

"Then how about we have a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yeah the loser will do three thing the winner say is that okay with you, karma-kun?"

"Okay if she has a free will you are the winner. If she dosen't I'm the winner."

"Deal." At that time the class will slowly realize that what Tsuna say will happen, and that her words are more like a facts that will happen. It will look like Tsuna know everything without even trying.

* * *

The next day the machine looked like what it was like at the first day even her face was blank again with red eyes. When she was about to shoot at Koro-sensei like everyone thought except Tsuna. She made flower instead. While everyone was happy at Ritsu rebel agnest her masters. Tsuna went to Karma.

"Looks like I win."

"That's what look like. So what are your orders?"

"I still haven't decided so when I will, I will tell you."

"You are really interesting." Karma said under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

" No nothing."

* * *

The day after the L and R lesson of Irina-sensei. Something weird happened I was as if Irina-sensei target is Karasuma-sensei. At launch break when Tsuna went to the staff room to ask Koro-sensei some question about the lesson and the tension in the room was high. Then suddenly the door has open and someone entered and attacked Karasuma everyone reacted except Tsuna who was sitting watching everything that happen.

Unfortunately for the man that entered Karasuma was able to bloke his attack. When Irina notice the swell in the hand of her teacher, she asked if he need help for his hand. After he turned down her offer a pack of ice was put at the swelling part of his arm, just before he went out.

"It's no good if you don't take good care of your swell especially if it turned to this color." Tsuna the one who put the ice told the man, Lovro. Lovro was surprised by her appearance she look almost like the primo of vongola. But first to test if she has anything else in common with him.

"Girl when did you bring the ice?"

"I brought it when i first got here, since I had a feeling that someone will need it. Also it's not girl, it's Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayuki."

"I wounder how did you survive this long. especially with your father talking about his tuna-fish all the time with his little bullet. You must have a great luck to be still alive." For some reasons this cause the room's temperature to drop as everyone felt chills down their spins.

" If there is one thing that i don't have, it would be great luck. I only create my own luck after all. Also that man is not my father, not after what he did." Every teacher in the room could hear rage mixed with her voice but no hatred.

"there is something i'm wondering about?" Lovro asked Tsuna before she went out of the room.

"And what will i gain from helping you with your curiously?" while her voice didn't have any hint of emotion, while temperature of the room didn't change.

"I will answer two questions you want to ask honestly. how do you think." while this might be little risky it would show how powerful her instinct.

"Alright, but if you don't answer me honestly, I'll freeze you." Even thought that would be impossible. The way she said it made them believe that she will be able to do it.

"I don't have a problem with that."

"My hyper instinct powerful enough to see the past or the present whatever if it is of a person or not. It can also whatever a person is after or if he is trustworthy or not. It can also tell me simple things like if someone is about to attack me or not." The teachers were amazed by that. They also wondered what can this her instinct can do.

"I see it is are powerful enough no wounder you were able to survive this long. You can ask what you want." Now that he know what he want he have to complete his part of the deal, not surprised the bite that she know the name.

"I still don't have any question for you, so i'll ask later" Then she headed to the door and open it. "After all this won't be the only time i see you." With that she went out of the room an closet the door.

"What a strange girl. Irina!"

"hai!"

"This girl even thought that she is still counted a civilian. she has a bloodline that is counted as the most powerful bloodline. Also counting who her father is will be bounded that someone will attack this class to get her."

* * *

In the end it was Irina who 'killed' Karasuma. Later when Koro-sensei was going to Hawaii to see a movie, Nagisa, Tsuna and Karma joined him with Ritsu on Nagisa's phone. when they went out of the movie. Something strange happened. For some reasons Tsuna had a hooded jacket with her, put on with the hood up and hide behind Koro-sensei . They didn't understand what happened until a man with blond hair and build body wearing a suit came closer to them.

" I could swear i saw her here." after looking a little more around, another man in a suit came talking, both of them left.

"Tsuna-san?"

"sorry sensei, but I don't want to meet 'him'."

"Who is 'him'?"

"Her father." The one who answer the question was Nagisa. When they heard the answer coming from another person, they knew that she don't want to talk about it so they left it at that.

With that they returned home with a homework about the movie in English.


	11. new students part 2

**Till now the votes are**

 **Becoming boss: 5**

 **Not becoming boss: 2**

 **Thanks for your reviews.**

 **I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as her)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_ "class talking"

 **Koro-sensei weak points**

 **"in a different language "**

* * *

It was another day, thought it was rainy. When Koro-sensei arrived. He was -for the lack of better term- balloon. His head was bigger than normal. Then when the transfer student was supposed to came, a man wearing a white all over and even a white mask. The minute Tsuna saw the man there was only one thought she felt about him.

She doesn't like him. He gives off a bad feeling mixed with a pure hatred when he looks at Koro-sensei. It looks as if he knows everything about Koro-sensei. But there was one thing that she found funny. Koro-sensei being scared to the point of using his melt self. Tsuna was happy that she was able to film it but she was happier to film him when the new transfer student destroyed the wall to enter the classroom.

 _'Another handful one has come!'_

 _'Even Koro-sensei doesn't knw how to react!'_

 _'Not smilling or being serious...'_

 _'What with that half-assed expression!'_

Horibe Itona. That was the name of the transfer student. then after Karma asked Itona about how he was able to stay dry with the rain empty handed. Itona not knowing about everything about the class thought that Karma the strongest in class while there might be another one in the same level.

Tsuna also had the feeling that there is something similar to Koro-sensei. Thought when Itona said that they are brothers by blood, Tsuna knew that that is not the truth but it was still bigger.

At the lunch break the girls were wondering about the relationship between Koro-sensei and Itona. When Fuwa was telling a story about them. It lacked many things.

"Are you trying to tell an imagination story about how they are related?" the one who asked was Tsuna. It looks like she became interested in what they are talking about.

"That right but Fuma-san wasn't able to create one with steady."

"Then how about this. 'In a faraway place, the kingdom was very happy with the birth of their second prince. Everyone but a dark wizard that want to have the ultimate power. He hates the kingdom for he was not invited at all at any party they had. When had enough of them he decided to take revenge at them by placing a cruse at the whole kingdom. The cruse that was placed on the kingdom turned them into an octopus like creature, everyone but the new born prince. They at first thought that the prince was able to escape the cruse somehow, but one day they tentacles spotting out of the second prince.

There was also something the people notice. Only the princes were having something too aside from the cruse. The princes had super speed, but while the older was able to move his whole body fast, the younger prince was only able to move his tentacles by high speed. While it was not as high as the older it proves that the princes were special.

The dark was not happy with the fact that the cruse didn't destroyed the kingdom. Then and idea came to him if his cruse wasn't able to destroy the kingdom then maybe one of the princes will do. He then kidnaped the prince put a spell that made everyone in the kingdom forget about the prince and that they were a human.

He then left the prince alone in alley to grow there alone. Then taking him and giving him, more and more hate feeling for the kingdom to destroy it.' How was that." She was meat with dead silent. The story was good even if it wasn't finish. It almost fit everything perfectly.

"Thought this story is if they are related by blood, but they aren't"

"this amazing story everything fit perfectly!"

"I didn't know that you can create stories."

"how did you thought of this idea."

"It is a good story thought I wonder what the ending will be like"

"Hey Tsuna who is the dark wizard?"

"hmmm if I were about to choose. It would be shiro-san"

"thought it would have been funny if that was true. Too bad there are no cruses"

While everyone was talking about different things. Two people were having troubled thoughts. The first was Itona when she started talking, it felt as if she knows his story. There were way too similar things to his life to ignore not to mention that she figured out that he has tentacles. The other one was Koro-sensei. When she talked she almost hinted that she knows that he was originally a human.

* * *

After school, the fight was about to begin. The fight is in ring made by the tables. The rules are simple the one who is thrown out of the ring is killed and no harm for the audiences. The second the fight began, Koro-sensei lost one of his tentacles. Everyone was surprised since Itona have tentacles in his hair. Exactly like how the Itona had in Tsuna's story.

However, surprise was not the only reaction that was in the class. Karma realized how Itona was able to stay dry. Some remembered Tsuna's story and start wondering if Tsuna can see the future. The most starling reaction was Koro-sensei's reaction. He became too angry that his color turned pitch black.

Then the truth that Itona and Koro-sensei aren't brothers by blood or anything, but brothers by having the same tentacles. The fight showed many of the strong weakness of koro-sensei. The fight was close case, but Koro-sensei was able to survive the fight by using the anti-knifes against Itona and throwing him out of the classroom, winning the fight.

After that Itona went breask attacking Koro-sensei, but was stopped by shiro who shoot Itona with sleeping darts. When Koro-sensei was about to stop Shiro from leaving, Tsuna appeared and stopped him.

"Don't, Koro-sensei. Those cloth are anti-sensei, if you touched it your tentacles will melt."

"hhmmm. You are good to be able to figure that out." Shiro was really became interested in this girl. She didn't show any kind of reaction to Itona's tentacles. She also knew that he wears anti-sensei. Then he left now that no one will stop him.

* * *

The day of tournament of baseball for boys and basketball for the girls has come. While the Boys were trained by Koro-sensei. The girls were taken care by Irina and Tsuna, even thought Irina left everything to Tsuna. Since class 3-E will only play exhibition game against the baseball club for the boys and the girl's basket club for the girls of the class.

The game at the start was not good but not too bad with Kayano facing some 'big' girls, she was filled with bloodlust made her not focused in the game. They were about ten points behind. thought the moment Tsuna enter the game in the second half. Tsuna toke full control of the court she know when to pass for someone, the best way to pass it without someone of the other team to catch it, and who the person is, even know the perfect time to shoot for everyone. The moment that the first shoot was scored the result was already decided.

In the end the score was 98-49. The girls were kind of shocked that class 3-E doubled the score. The girls of class 3-E were happy with their victory against the girl's basket club. On their way to see how the boys of their class are doing. They were talking about the game they had.

"at first it was really close. Thought we won at the end." Okano said

" sorry everyone. i was the one who dragged us down at first." Kayano said as she looked down.

" That's not True."

"Don't worry about it." Kataoka and Nakamura said to Kayano to make her feel better.

"When i saw the bobbing boobs on the basket players, the rage amd bloodlist made me see nothing but red and I..." Kayano explained the reason of her bad play

"What is up with your animosity towards big boobs?!" Okano screamed as she still don't get Kayano's rage.

"Thought Tsuna was very good at the game the other team weren't able to score any points after Tsuna start playing."

"Yeah!"

" Nee Tsuna how much did you play basket?"

" Not much to tell the truth this id the first time i play in a team."

"Seriously!?"

"Anyway let's see how the boys are doing."

"Tsuna." Kayano called tsuna drawing everyone attention to the two of them.

"Yes?"

"Who do you feel will win?"

"Our class."

With that they went to see the baseball game. In the end class 3-E won and everyone was happy by that.

* * *

 **hope you like this chapter.**

OMAKA;

"Hey girls how was your game."

"We won."

"We destroyed them."

"We doubled their score."

"They were embarrassed that they didn't look at us at the end of the game"

"We also have them as slave for a week."

"No mercy at all"


	12. first term finals

**Till now the votes are**

 **Becoming boss: 5**

 **Not becoming boss: 3**

 **Thanks for your reviews.**

 **I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as her)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_ "class talking"

 **Koro-sensei weak points**

 **"in a different language "**

* * *

It was P.E class when that happened. Karasuma was seeing how far that students gone to became stronger. From the boys were Karma with his good movement, Isogai with his teamwork with Maehara. From the girls were Kataoka with her strong build that rival the boys, Okano with her agility that she got from being in gymnastics club.

Those were the most stand out but there were other two who have hidden talent. Tsuna with her unknown skills and strength. Even though it was proved that she had more skill than she let on especially if she can almost see the future as she said.

The other one was Nagisa, his skill were all normal. He doesn't seem special at all but that feeling that he had when Nagisa attacked him, didn't go away. Then Takaoka came and most of the students warm up to him.

* * *

The next day would be the first class the students will take with Takaoka. Between all the students, two students didn't join the class. The first one was Karma, the other was Tsuna. The students remembered something that made them a little nervous. They know that Tsuna would not skip any class unless there is some reason.

They also remember how Tsuna said something that seem to happen or just like that. _"you will not be able to teach this class after tomorrow."_ They remember her every word. It was hard to forget how she was looking at their new Teacher like he was the trash of the world and saying that to his face, then left saying that she _will not_ join his class.

They know that she said something meaning that she figured out something fishy about their teacher. But they didn't notice it. Unfortunately.

They soon figured out about him. Reminding themselves that to always listen to what Tsuna say. I mean seriously it is almost as if she able to see the future. After the match between Takaoka and Nagisa, with Tsuna watching from afar.

When the principle come and fired Takaoka. Everyone understand that everything Tsuna said will come true. When he was about to leave he heard the students talking.

"at least we don't have to deal with him anymore.2

"yeah, but don't you think that it's amazing?"

"what is Nagisa?"

"no, I mean tsuna. She said that he won't teach us past today and look he won't."

"when you say it now. It does sound amazing."

* * *

It was another day when they had a swimming class. The class flowed Koro-sensei to clearing. There was a pool that Koro-sensei made for the class. Many thing that was funny happed like:

"Nagisa…" Nakamura started as she stared at Nagisa. "you're really a boy." The boy in question didn't like the fact that they thought that he is a girl. "you realize just now!"

Or when they found Koro-sensei weakness, that he can't swim.

But not everything can go with everything we want. Terasaka was the only student who still didn't accept Koro-sensei as his teacher. One day he came and start fighting then put some kind of spray that made Koro-sensei start sneezing and somehow melting kind of.

Then the next day he collected the students to do an assassination with him at Koro-sensei. Krma and Tsuna were the only ones who didn't join the class. It turne out to be a trap that Shiro made for Koro-sensei to kill him, but Karma and Terasaka were able to come out with plan to help Koro-sensei- well it was more like Karma coming out with the plan and Terasaka doing the first step while Karma start talking.

In the end Shiro and Itona had to withdraw from there. Thought Karma and Terasaka start fighting with water making everyone join. Those happy moment made them overlook the greatest weakness of Koro-sensei. Everyone overlooked it except one student.

After all these exciting events made the time pass and now was the time for the final exam. There was a deal made with them with every person that score the top at one of five subjects will be able to take a tentacle from Koro-sensei.

Then there was when they got a call about the big five. But then he asked about the ice queen of their class.

"Is there something that you want?"

"There is one thing that everyone was wondering what the thing that made ice queen of our school as well as the top female student in the school to drop to this class."

"Ah you mean that do you really want to know?"

"If you don't have a problem with telling me the I do want to know."

"It is really simple what would make you drop to this class aside from bad scores."

"you mean…"

"I broke the hands of two A class students last year. Even thought it was my first time breaking any rule, the teacher sent me here for this year."

"then why didn't you return to the main camps after the midterms. If I remember correctly you were ranked forth with Akabane."

"that because things here are more interesting."

Then after classes Isogai invited the chibi trio to study at the library in the main camps. At the library while they were studying, the four members of the big five. Then the bet that they made.

"Are you sure about that because we will be the one that will win." The cold queen made herself known to the people that are in the library as she just came from getting the book that she needed. Her present with the bloodlust from her classmates made the members of the big five run.

* * *

The test started and everyone start fighting to get more scores. The students from class 3-E were able to answer many questions because of the many advice of Koro-sensei. After two days of tests the scores of the tests has finally come.

"first is English. The first in the class and grade is Nakamura Rio!" everyone was happy that they got the first point. Nakamura was proud of her self.

"Tsuna, you also did great you were only one point from the 100. Nagisa you too put a good fight but your habit of making spelling mistakes took points from your score."

"Next is Japanese the first in class is Kanzaki Yukiko and Sawada Tsunayuki! But they weren't able to get the first in grade."

"Now in social studies, the first in class is Isogai Yuma and in grade? Congratulation! You beat Asano in the top spot."

"First in the E class for science is Okuda Minami! The first in grade is also Okuda Minami!"

"We won!"

"Now we got that too!"

"I can't wait!"

"The first in class for math is Sawada Tsunayuki. But in the grade, it was her and Asano so it is draw."

"Amazing being able to have the same score as him."

"Good job Tsuna! You got the second place in the grade."

Then when he went to Karma Tsuna flowed him and start filming. She made sure that she got every reaction of Karma especially when his face turned red. Then when Karma walked away, and after the talk with Karsuma.

The number of the tentacles that the class will take changed from four to eight as they put home ec instead of math as five students score 100 in the test. The class also decided that they will take the special summer camp in an island for three days, two nights.

Every one was happy with the end of the first term.


	13. training

**Till now the votes are**

 **Becoming boss: 6**

 **Not becoming boss: 3**

 **Thanks for your reviews.**

 **Also I know that people want better writing, but English is not my primary language so sorry. I'm trying to make better.**

 **I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Tsuna's thuoghts'(and sometime someone who have the same thought as her)_

 _unspoken words_

"SCREAMING"

 _' class thoughts'_ "class talking"

 **Koro-sensei weak points**

 **"in a different language "**

* * *

It was a week before the trip to the island. The students were learning and improving their skills, most of all is their shooting skill. Lovro has come to see their plan and help them in their training. Then he asked something.

"What's the first step. 'psych attacks' mean?"

"First we throw him off. Blunting his moves." Nagisa first said.

"Koro-sensei was scavenging for dirty magazines earlier." Maehara explained the first part of how they got the idea.

"He gave us ice pop each to not tell anyone."

"As if that will be enough to keep our mouths shut." Maehara said as a black shadow covered the top part of his face with his eyes glowing red, rising his fist a little.

"Let's all gang up on him and teach him a lesson!" Terasaka group said together with evil smirks.

"First we'll corner him with that blackmail material and more" Nagisa explained with bored look. "Also, most of it we got from Tsuna."

"It would teach him to not let his guard down. I might also get more blackmail on him, even if I lose some I want to see his reaction." Tsuna said as she took a big part of that part of the plan.

 _'A brutal assassination method indeed.'_ Was what running through Lovro's head.

Then he starts about all thing that the student need to improve their firearm and aim. Then Nagisa went to ask him a question about what is the most skilled assassin is like.

"Well there's only one person on this planet who can be called the very best assassin. His real name is not known as most of the other in their line of work. They gave him a nickname that is 'Shinigami'. If you keep having trouble he will come and take it from you. Thought there is another rumour that said a dying legend has return. He is right now known as 'Reborn'. No one know his former name but it was proven that he returned and has start working with only one person. No one know who is the best between the two but the latter will not be a people to you as it was said that he was sent to a long time mission that might take a year before he finish it."

After taking in the information. Lovro decided that he will teach Nagisa a move that will help him. After sometime, a boom sound was heard as well as a purple smoke appear. Everyone then realized that where the smoke is was the place that Tsuna was standing at.

The smoke disappeared leaving a young woman with long brown hair fading to white. She was wearing a kimono. She has sunset orange eyes. That was one of the stand out in her, but the most thing that did stand out is her stomach. This woman is pregnant.

She turned around looking at everyone with a smile on her face. To say the least everyone was flushed. Then Karasuma asked who she is and where did she come from. The ever military guy.

"I didn't think that I would be this much different from before, but I will tell you. My name used to be Sawada Tsunayuki. I came from ten years from now. It's nice to see you again, sensei."

1

2

3

"EEHHH!" everyone shouted as it is not every day that you meet an adult version of your classmate. More like a different person from the one they know as this one smiling and the one they know is emotionless.

After calming down a little, they were about to ask many things. Like 'how did come here?',' are you really Tsuna?'and 'are you really going to have a child?'. Thought the last know where did it came from.

Tsuna was able to control everything. "First, yes, I'm really Tsuna, after all Ten years came change something, but not everything. Second let say that a time machine sent me here by accident as it switches the place between the people they sent to not let them meet. Third yes, I am going to have a child."

After a moment of silence Tsuna continue as she didn't have much time. She gave Nagisa a video camera and whispered something in his ears, the said. "Give this to Tsuna. It is pretty much unbreakable and water proof tell her to collect as many blackmails materials as she wants."

Then she turned to everyone from the class. "It is really nice to see everyone again as they have so much time together. I don't think that I have much time left before I return to my time, so I will say this last advice. Don't let your guard down in this trip, unexpected thing might happen. I can't say much because it might change the future. Hope you have a fun year."

With that another boom sound happened with purple smoke appearing around Tsuna. When the smoke disappeared their classmate Tsuna appeared with her emotionless face as if nothing has happened. She didn't stay for long as she know that they will start asking her many question that she would like to avoid.

* * *

When the others left, Tsuna went to meet Lovro to ask the question that she wanted their answer especially since her visit to the future. She entered the classroom finding Lovro there waiting for her.

"I see that you arrived."

"Hn."

"You can ask me what you want."

"The first thing, tell me about the dying will flame." That was a question that he somehow expected but didn't think that she will ask.

"they are the energy from one own life-force and soul. Even though everyone has it, not everyone can use it. Most of the people that are able to use it are from the mafia, thus it became the symbol of the mafia. I will give you notes about the flame through Irina. What is your next one."

"what is the seal that is put in flames?" That is something completely unexpected. He thought that she would ask about her father rather than finding more about the flame, or even about the seal that not everyone know about.

"Seals are more depending on who was put in. if the person was latent it would not do anything to him. Only he will not be able to use his flame unless the seal was removed. Thought to activated ones it is a punishment for them. The ones who had been active for years then getting sealed will kill them in a year or two. The ones who been just awaken will have affected them greatly. Some will lose balance of their body, some will not be able to think clearly or will have react slowly to everything. No one know what will happen to them, but one thing is clear the only ones who are able to do seals are the Skies." After hearing that she wanted to know one more thing.

"Do you know how to remove one without the help of the one who put it there?" That was a troublesome question. The way she said it told him that there is someone who was sealed while just being active.

"I know of a way but it will kill most of the ones who tried it. But you will have to tell me why you want that information."

"That's fair. I wasn't emotionless all the time. It all happened when my father brought his boss around our sixth birthday. While my brother was napping, I was playing with the ball outside. The ball got stuck at one of the branches of the tree. I climbed the tree to get the ball, but when I got the ball I lost my balance and fell. The next thing I know was that I was sitting at the grass with warm feeling all around my body. Then my father came with his boss, they start talking in another language. His boss came closer to me and poked my forehead with his figure in orange flame. At the same moment all warm feeling was replaced with cold one and everything around me turned black. That was also the last time I saw my father. The next morning when I woke up I was still feeling cold but there was another thing. At first it didn't appear but I realized that I lost my feeling."

"lost your feeling?" that was alarming. He heard many side effects on activated children even thought it was against law to do things like that. There was still some people who used seals even though no one know what it can do. But none of them were like her.

"The first time was when I fell to the ground I hurt my hand, but I didn't feel any pain. And that was not the end. Slowly I start losing all other kind of feeling- no not losing it, but more like can't show it. If I'm happy I can't smile, if I'm sad I can't cry, if I'm annoyed, angry, tired, nervous, troubled comfortable or any of that, I can't show it."

She said all that with blank face that made it truer of what happened to her. But to think that _that person_ was the one who did it. It proves that _he_ is not able to stay as the boss anymore. But there is something that he should know first.

"do you remember the color of the flames that you had?"

"Why?"

"Because it depends on the type of your flame to survive?"

"It was orange." That sealed it he knows that sealing an active child in bad but to think that _they_ would seal a Sky. He knows about the deaths of the heirs and the possibility of her being one of ones to be the next boss, but to seal her and not caring what will happen to her. He will help her and tell her what might happen to her in the future as well as helping her.

The Vongola will never know of the storm that is coming at them. The storm that they start it by sealing the twin.

Unknown to the two, someone was hearing their conversation.


	14. the island's trap

**Till now the votes are**

 **Becoming boss: 6**

 **Not becoming boss: 3**

 **Thanks for your reviews.**

 **Thanks for everyone who read my story. And sorry for being late.**

 **I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or ansatsu kyoushitsu.**

* * *

The assassin attempt was good but it was not enough as Koro-sensei showed another trump card. He can exchange all his speed for his defines. Now he is trapped in a crystal ball around the size of the hand. The one who is holding him is Tsuna. She is wearing a white sundress and straw hat at her head. (she stopped wearing it when they start their attempt. And was wearing light materials that covered her arm.)

(Tsuna was happy that she got a video of Koro-sensei watching the video of all thing that the student collected. Even hers. It is very funny especially how he looked like he is on the edge of death.)

Then the tragic happened. Many of the student fell sick without a reason. Then the call they got wanting the Chibi Trio to come with Koro-sensei and exchange him for the antidote for the students. (Tsuna was close to go there herself and kick the face of who ever looked down on her. But the rest were able to stop her. The students also know that they don't want to face the rage of Tsuna. They were barely able to withstand this one and it wasn't directed at them.)

Then at climbing the mountain to reach the hotel. The fastest students were Okano and Tsuna. They know the reason of why Okano can climb the mountains easily but they don't know about Tsuna. They later asked her from where did she learn that. Her answer was that she always climbs the mountain once every month so it was not so hard at her.

Then their meeting with Smoke. Quite frankly Tsuna knew about him being an assassin before Fuwa voiced what she found. Not to forget the meeting with Grip though the moment he saw Tsuna he starts acting strange like he didn't feel that she was there with them.

And all the way they moved. Tsuna also got a picture of Nagisa in girl's cloth. she was in the same boat as Nagisa when many boys start asking her about her name and other things. She made sure that they don't try get close to her. She was also able to run after she was able to start fight between the boys.

Then when they had to take out the two guards. She told them to leave everything to her, only that she need someone to draw them closer. The moment the guards were close she attacked them in their present points and knocked them out in a matter of seconds.

At the show of strength, the class made sure to not get in a fight with her. If she is able to defeat two grown up double her size or maybe even triple it. Terasaka was kind of disappointed the they were not able to use the stun gun. It only looks like that Tsuna will surprise them today many times.

Then after some time they finally arrived at the place where the final boss stays at. But at the way there Nagisa notice something. Terasaka and Tsuna were also Sick. When he found out she said something to him.

"I'm not sure but I think. What we have is not a deadly virus. Also, I will tell you this no matter what happened none of us will die. Trust me in that." The way she said it gave some hope to Nagisa.

Then the final boss appeared to be turned out that he is Takaoka who had gone crazy after Nagisa defeated him. Then he started out on how he starts having nightmares and how he can't sleep because of him. How he starts planning his revenge and all.

In the end he was defeated by Nagisa AGAIN. Though maybe this time is worse for him. Turned out that they didn't have virus but poison. Smoke gave the antidote as he made sure that Takaoka didn't use the virus on the students.

(Believe it or not they have mercy too, even if they are assassins.)

For Tsuna this pain was just the start of everything. As her temperature is extremely low, unlike the rest of the others. The pain was the start as she felt heat inside of her as her temperature raised. The heat was familiar to her as it tried to destroy the thing that hurt her after it break free from its prison. Tsuna had to hold the flame from her as it tried to go out of her body, having trapped there for too long.

The moment her class mate got better Tsuna went to a place around the beach but away from everyone. The second she was sure no one was around she let it lose. The beautiful orange flame that was trapped in ice. It glowed brightly that if It was not sunset right now someone would notice the glowing flame.

After the glowing died down, Tsuna not having any power to stand star falling. Before she hit the ground, someone catch her and carried her. Tsuna, while still weak from being free again, opened her eyes slowly to see the person who had saved her from falling.

"Koro-sensei…"

"Go to sleep Tsuna-san. After all many things happened today."

"I'm not forgiving you…if….you do….some fun….without….me." With that Tsuna fell asleep to restore the energy she lost while Koro-sensei is watching over her.

* * *

"I'll be sur to help you Tsuna-san. That is the least I could do for my student." Koro-sensei said as he went to the hotel. Not noticing the bound that was forming between his flame and his student's.

On other places some people stopped what they were doing as they felt a warm feeling clothe them and warm them, feeling relaxed more than any other day they felt.

Other people who are more than hundred years old, felt a strong flame that appeared, when were about to go search for this flame it disappeared before they could get a location of it. Knowing that someday the flame will appear again they dropped the matter since the have more thing that is important.


End file.
